


soft

by pageleaf



Series: hs/college au [2]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Sharing Clothes, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:14:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8994157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageleaf/pseuds/pageleaf
Summary: "Gen," Costis complains, "I have to go to class!" Unlike Gen and Irene, he hadn't been able to schedule his courses so he could keep Fridays free."Just borrow something of mine," Irene says, sitting up and stretching languidly.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plalligator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plalligator/gifts).



> i wrote this a little while ago for my best girl but forgot to post it :D so here we go! takes place in the same universe as the high school au but can stand alone

"Where's my shirt?" Costis scans the floor and the desk. "Do you know where it ended up?"

"No idea," Gen says cheerfully, which makes Costis immediately suspicious.

"Gen," Costis complains, "I have to go to class!" Unlike Gen and Irene, he hadn't been able to schedule his courses so he could keep Fridays free.

"Just borrow something of mine," Irene says, sitting up and stretching languidly. Costis tries not to get distracted by the way the sheet falls around her waist, and how much skin it bares. He has to go to class, he reminds himself.

He frowns, looks down at his body. "None of your things will fit."

"Take one of the hipster oversized sweaters," Irene mumbles sleepily, lying back down decisively.

Costis stands there in yesterday's jeans, shirtless and shivering in the dorm room. "Gen," he pleads.

Gen takes pity on him, maybe, because he gestures to the tiny closet in the corner. "They're all the way on the right, she never wears them."

Costis doesn't ask how Gen knows that, when he's in Irene's room only as often as Costis is. He knows Gen makes it his business to be intimately familiar with where everything is in all of their spaces.

He opens the closet and reaches toward the end, pulling out a large, soft knit sweater, dark purple and beautiful. "Why doesn't she wear this?" he asks absently.

"Let me see, put it on," Gen prompts. Costis turns to look at him and sees that he's sitting cross-legged on the bed, Irene asleep again beside him.

Costis bites his lip and pulls the sweater on over his head. It is really comfortable, soft and soothing on his skin. He's also painfully aware that it isn't his, and it makes him feel that much more sensitive.

Gen lets out a low whistle. "Looking good, babe." Costis blushes.

"I'm going now," he says hurriedly, and Gen smirks.

"Well," he sighs mock-despondently, turning over onto his stomach and shooting Costis a coy look over his shoulder. "I guess we'll just have to keep ourselves occupied while you're gone."

Costis groans, rubbing his hands over his face. "I hate you so much right now." He wishes he could just skip the goddamn class, but he can't. "So much."

"Love you too, darling." Gen smiles sweetly. "You're going to be late."

Costis curses and grabs his backpack.

 

He may as well have just not gone, because he can't concentrate on anything the professor says.

Every inch of his body is thrumming, filled with the knowledge that that he's wearing Irene's sweater. Apparently, Costis's hindbrain doesn't care that this is a sweater she's pretty much never worn; it's fully capable of imagining the scent of her perfume, the warmth of her skin, and he feels just as marked by this as by the bruise Gen left on his shoulder.

He's half-hard in his jeans through the whole hour-and-a-half of the lecture, barely restraining himself from squirming in his seat.

The clock has barely struck 11:30 when Costis is it of his seat, walking as swiftly as he can to Irene's dorm.

"I hate you both," is the first thing he says when he unlocks and opens the door.

Gen pauses in the middle of eating Irene out, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and Costis loses his train of thought. "What did we do?"

"W-what?" Costis asks, dazed, then shakes his head. "You knew, you totally knew what this was going to do to me, didn't you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Irene says, almost believable, except for how there's a tiny, pleased smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

"You didn't even buy this sweater for you," Costis says, sure now in his discovery.

Irene raises an eyebrow and says, dry, "You think I bought three sweaters solely with the intention of making you wear my clothes?"

Costis hesitates, but powers through. "Yes?"

Irene breaks into a smile. "You'd be right." She nudges Gen lightly with her knee and he gets back to work. Irene sighs shakily and arches, and Costis's mouth goes dry.

"Get over here," Gen breaks away long enough to say, and Costis nearly trips over himself undressing.

He leaves the sweater on.

 

Costis forgets that this whole thing started because his shirt went missing until the next day, when Gen shows up to History wearing it. It's big enough on him that it falls to the tops of his thighs, and he's wearing it over a pair of worn leggings and his boots. He's got the sleeves rolled up to expose his shoulders and the strong, wiry muscles of his arms.

Gen sits down next to Costis and lounges back in his chair, legs spread carelessly. He pushes the aviators off his face onto his head.

Costis nearly spills water on himself, trying to hide how much it affects him.

Gen shoots him a knowing glance and reaches for his hand, clasping it in his own in what _would_ be a romantic gesture except that the look Gen gives Costis is dark with meaning.

"I hate you," Costis whispers.

Gen kisses his cheek and whispers, his breath tickling Costis's neck, "Shh. Class is starting."


End file.
